Listen to Your Heart
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Hermione is having a few problems with her life and memories that she doesn't want. Can Harry help her before it's too late?


**Listen to Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Listen to Your Heart the song.**

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

Hermione Granger started out the window of the girl's dorm of the Gryffindor common room. _'Why did they leave me? Why?'_ thought Hermione. Her parents had recently been killed by Death Eaters and the whole school knew, of course. Whenever they asked her if she was okay, she just smiled and nodded. However, she lied. She wasn't okay and she never would be. She didn't have any living relatives. She felt as though there was no one on earth that loved her anymore, except her friends, Harry and Ron.Her friends. They were the only thing good that had ever happened in her life concerning school.Especially Harry. _'Harry.'_

(Roxette)

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

.:Flashback:.

"_Let me go!" yelled a mini Hermione. Two boys were holding her and another was getting ready to punch her. "Haha! Look at the dork guys! She wants her mommy!" yelled the boy getting ready to punch her, Brain. The other two boys were Ryan and Daniel. Hermione narrowed her eyes, getting madder by the second. These boys tortured her endlessly, not to mention harass her. She wriggled lose of the boys and punched each and every one of them.__She then ran home, crying the whole time. She was sick of getting beaten up. It was time for a change._

.:End Flashback:.

Her parents didn't believe her. That's when she started burying herself in books. By this time, Hermione was crying and it was raining outside. She got up and started to make her way outside.

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

When she got outside she started running. She ran right past Harry and Ron, running towards the lake. "Hermione!" called Ron. What Ron didn't notice was that Hermione had tear streaks running down her face.However, Harry did. He started running after Hermione.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**

Hermione stared at the lake.

"Hermione, don't." said Harry. He had a vague idea of what she was thinking and he wasn't happy with it.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione slightly turned her head towards Harry, who was behind her. "No one would care. There's no one else left on earth who loves me, so I wouldn't be missed."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I said: you're wrong. There is someone who loves you more than anything on earth."

"Oh, please Harry, be realistic."

"I am."

"Alright if you like playing games, then who is this secret lover of mine?" Hermione turned around and faced him, arms crossed over her chest tightly.

**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

"Me."

"Oh please, Harry, this isn't the time for jokes."

"You think I'm joking then?"

"Yes, I am."stated Hermione.

"Alright then." Harry rushed towards her, grabbed her arms, and kissed her with very fiber of his being. Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock, the she relaxed, as did Harry, and kissed him back. By now, they were both soaking wet.

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

Harry pulled away first.

"Now will you stay?" Hermione smiled and opened her eyes.

"Yes. I love you,Harry James Potter."

"And I love you, Hermione Ann Granger." Harry kissed her again as the rain cleared and a rainbow started to show, signaling a happy beginning of a new relationship

**The End**

Author's Note: So what did you think? I think it needs something. Any suggestions? Well, please review, that would be most welcome. Thank you!


End file.
